


Only Human

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where all the hope that's offered is memories of being taken by the hand. (Sarah McLachlan)[03/19/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

## Only Human

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. I can pretend if you can. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

He'd fallen asleep, but awakened as Blair kissed his forehead and got out of bed. He opened his eyes to see Blair heading down the stairs. 

Visiting the bathroom or the kitchen, he thought, and closed his eyes again. Hearing Blair in the kitchen briefly he tracked him, expecting to hear Blair coming back up the stairs any minute. Instead he heard Blair sit on the couch and pick up the phone. 

Who in the world could Blair be calling at this hour of the night, he wondered, sure that even other university types would be asleep. 

"Sarah, hi. Don't hang up. I'm sorry about earlier." 

Jim rolled over and covered both ears with a pillow. Damn. Damn. Damn. 

He'd turned almost everything down so he almost had a heart attack when Blair finally came back upstairs. A quick glance at his watch said Blair had been talking to Sarah for over half an hour. From the smile on his face his apology had been accepted. He'd brought food, and as he sat crosslegged at the end of the bed, Jim fought the urge to throw up. 

Blair and his latest girlfriend were back together. He should be happy for them. 

He concentrated on that as they ate dinner. Or breakfast, maybe, given the hour. They chatted about everything except the night before. Jim found himself back in their normal rhythm almost easily. At least he hadn't ruined that. If Blair had only wanted comfort sex, then Jim would just have to deal with it somehow. 

When Blair left, he showered, and went to the station glad to have something to distract him from regrets. He forced himself to ignore the occasional twinge of sense memory about the way Blair's skin had been red-hot at his touch, the taste of Blair's mouth, he smell of his sweat, or the way he looked and sounded as he came. 

Luck was with him and he volunteered to replace H on stakeout that night. He allowed himself that night of reprieve then forced himself to pretend that that night had never happened. He'd given Blair what he needed, and now Jim needed to forget everything because it was obviously a one shot deal. 

Only it wasn't. Two weeks later he woke up again as Blair went downstairs. He'd ignored his head and followed his heart, hoping that this time would be different. Idiot. Sarah was gone and replaced with Bethany. Bethany lasted about six months. After her came Jessica, and Irene, and Marcella, and Paula. 

Each break up gave Jim hope and he let himself forget what would happen in the morning. He was torn between balancing the friendship he had with Blair and the relationship he wanted. He considered an ultimatum, or refusing Blair when he came up the stairs, but if this was all he could have, could he really give it up? 

No. 

It would have to be enough. He knew at least, that there would always be another break up. Blair would come to him whenever he was hurt, or happy, or bored, and that was more than any of his girlfriends got. 

* * *

End Only Human by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
